totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dzień 5: Burza zwiastunem końca...
Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 5. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 5, godzina 7:00 Sala główno-dowodzenia. Żołnierz: '''Nie dobrze szefie, przez następne 2 dni będzie na wyspie rzęsisty deszcz bez przerwy. '''Kenneth: Psia krew, pogoda musi dopiec akurat teraz. Żołnierz: Donosi się też o burzy ogromnej, która nadejdzie jutro. Inny żołnierz: Może powinniśmy przerwać program ? Kenneth: Nie ma mowy, co to to nie. Pomyślał o karze jaka go wtedy by czekała ze strony rządzących projektem Battle Royale. Kenneth: Anyway pora na info z wczorajszych wydarzeń. Włączyły się głośniki. Kenneth: Witam was, pogoda nie dopieszcza i nie będzie dopieszczać przez najbliższe 2 dni. Niestety dla was, będzie musieli przetrwać je jakoś. Wczorajszego dnia na liście poległych można zaznaczyć Romeo i Dexa. W grze dalej zostaje 8 zawodników. Zostały wam 3 dni walki. Powodzenia. Rozłączył się. Za oknem już lało jak z cebra. Latarnia morska. Zayia: Proszę, dobij mnie. Długo tak nie pociągnę. Klęczała na ziemii, by Valle dobiła ją. Jaya: Nie rób tego. Valle: 'Po czym co powiedziała mam zamiar to zrobić. ''Retrospekcja: Zayia przyznaje się, że jest winna śmierci Seleny i Dexa. Oraz przetrzymywania Helen, które skończyło się wiadomo jak. '''Zayia: Strzelaj… Valle: Miłego życia w piekle.. Strzeliła jej w mózg. Valle: Mnie też od teraz będzie to czekało…'' - westchnęła ciężko.'' Jaya tylko popatrzyła smutno na ciało Zayii. Nr. 17 – Zayia: Nie żyje. Pozostało 7 uczestników. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 5, godzina 9:00 Mini – szpital. Lee wraz z Damienem szykują się do wyjścia na polowanie. Damien: Wreszcie kolo wydobrzałeś i nie boisz się tamtego ducha…. Lee skulił się przypominając sobie wczorajszy dzień. Damien; O daj spokój, ruszamy! Chodź.. Zaciągnął go na zewnątrz. Ten gdy przekroczył próg szpitala oprzytomniał. Lee: Polowanie zacząć czas. Damien: Uff, normalny. – mruknął pod nosem i udali się w zachodnią część wyspy, na sobie mieli założone żółte płaszcze przeciwdeszczowe. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 5, godzina 11:00 Gdzieś w lesie. Lukaninho: Zdaje się, że trochę mi potrwa odnalezienie jakichś głąbów co mi pomogą. Chyba zostały tylko 2 osoby, którym można zaufać. W dodatku ten cholerny deszcz… Cały mokry jestem. Usłyszał dochodzące jakieś głosy dochodzące ze wschodu. Poszedł sprawdzić co, a raczej kto to. Lee: Jesteś pewny że to dobry pomysł błąkać się tak po tym deszczu ? Damien: Pewnie po ukrywali się w jakichś budynkach pozostali, by przeczekać burzę. Wyskoczył na nich Lukaninho z łukiem. Miał jak na widelcu Damiena. Lukaninho: Ani się rusz. Lee wymierzył w niego strzelbą. Lee: Zobaczymy zaraz kto wygra. Lukaninho: Pomożecie mi w czymś to was nie zabije. Damien: Nieźle, tylko nas jest dwóch. Lukaninho: Naprawdę chcesz doznać tego kto wyjdzie zwycięsko stąd.. ? Damien: Ja na pewno nie. Ty też. Lee: '''Zdaje się, że ja przetrwam. Zostanę jedynym chłopem na wyspie przy życiu. '''Lukaninho: Prędzej czy później świruska by cię dorwała. Damien: Świruska ? – spytał dociekliwie. Lukaninho: Nieważne, odłożę broń jak ten ze strzelbą też odłoży. Damien: Odłóż broń Lee.'' – rozkazał.'' Lee: W czym mamy ci pomóc ? Odłożył broń i czekał na to co powie Lukaninho. Lukaninho: Więc tak, najpierw przejdźmy w jakieś ustronnę miejsce bez kamer itp. Zerknął dookoła czy niema ich i nie słychać o czym rozmawiają. Były, więc ci odeszli do jakiejś jaskinii niedaleko. '' '''Lukaninho: '''Chodzi o to, że na tej wyspie znajduje w pewnej grocie cała armia najróżniejszej broni. Dzięki której możemy uciec stąd razem.. pomożecie mi się do niej dostać. '''Damien:' Niech zgadnę jest jakiś haczyk, tę broń pewnie ktoś pilnuje… Lukaninho: Dokładnie kolo, lecz to tylko jedna osoba. Bez trudu ją zabijemy. Damien: 'Tylko jedna ? ''– spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. – Coś tu śmierdzi.. – mruknął w myślach. '''Lee: Ja się piszę. Uwielbiam takie akcje. Damien: Nie jestem przekonany… Lukaninho: Głosowanie. Kto za ? Lee i Lukaninho podnieśli rękę. Damien: Ehh.. ty zdrajco. Lukaninho: Postanowione, ruszamy tam. Damien i Lee skierowali w kroki przed Lukę. Ten uśmiechnął się wrednie pod nosem. Lee: '''Tak właściwie to gdzie to jest ? '''Lukaninho: Oczywiście zaprowadzę was. Lukaninho ruszył przodem jak przewodnik. Damien: Myślisz, że można mu ufać ? – spytał szeptem Lee. Lee: Nie wiem, ale brzmiał całkiem prawdziwie.'' – odpowiedział również szeptem.'' Lukaninho: Nie gadać tylko iść… Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 5, godzina 13:00 Latarnia morska. Jaya: To na pewno dobry pomysł wychodzić stąd teraz na taką ulewę ? Valle: '''Musimy odnaleźć Helen czy jak jej tam, ona pomoże nam przetrwać tę grę… '''Jaya: Nie jestem do końca przekonana czy możemy jej ufać. Valle: Z tego co wspominała Zayia jest dobra, ruszamy zakładaj. Rzuciła jej żółty płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy. Jaya: No jak tak mówisz, może masz racje… Wyszły z latarni w poszukiwaniu Helen. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 5, godzina 15:00 Helen mierzy się sam na sam z Mayu w lesie. Mayu: Niezła jesteś, że jeszcze żyjesz. Tamci, których zabiłam padli dość szybko. Helen: Więc zabijałaś. W takim razie dołączysz do swoich ofiar. Helen zastanowiła się chwile. Helen: Chociaż nie, oni być może poszli do nieba. Ty zgnijesz w piekle. Podbiegła do Mayu i drasnęła ją w policzek ostrzem swojego miecza. Ta złapała się za niego i krew która leciała zasmakowała. Mayu: To oszpecenie mnie, nie daruje ci. Rzuciła się na nią z nożem. Helen nie zdążyła wymierzyć ostrza i musiała jakoś uniknąć ciosu. Przerzuciła ją nad sobą. Nie odniosła obrażeń. Mayu: Sprytna dziecina, wiedziałam, że z tobą będą problemy. Helen: '''Czyli podglądałaś mnie huh ? '''Mayu: Oczywiście, miau. Przypuszczałam od kiedy cię zauważyłam, że dotrwasz dość długo. Ale teraz nastąpi twój koniec. Helen: To się okaże… Już mieli się na siebie rzucić, kiedy z boku nadchodziły jakieś nieznane osoby. Mayu: To ja zmykam, nie poradzę sobie z kilkoma naraz. Jeszcze cię dorwę, mrau… Zwiała tak, że nadchodzące osoby nie wiedziały, że tu była. Helen: Tchórzliwa, zresztą czego mogłam się spodziewać po kimś takim… Przygotowała swój miecz w obawie, że spotka jeszcze gorszego wroga od Mayu. Lecz ukazały jej się Valle wraz Jayą. Przyłożyła odruchowo miecz pod gardło Jayi. Helen: Czego chcecie ? Valle: Spokojnie, nie jesteśmy wrogami… Jaya: 'Właśnie. ''– przełknęła ślinę, gdyż dalej miała miecz przy gardle. Helen jednak schowała miecz. 'Jaya: '''Uff.. ''– odetchnęła z głęboką ulgą. '''Valle: Jesteśmy tu w takiej jednej sprawie… Helen: Jakiej to, nie wiem czy będę mogła pomóc… Valle: Chodzi o nic innego niż wydostanie się z tej wyspy. Razem..w trójkę… Helen: Szczerze wątpię by to było możliwe. Valle: Prowadzący nic nie mówił co stanie się z pozostałymi przy życiu po 7 dniach. W końcu nie mamy żadnej obroży. Helen: '''Taki jak on pewnie nie wypuści więcej niż jedną osobę. Nawet ten kto przetrwa nie jest pewny, że się stąd wydostanie. Co do obroży to nie wiesz czy czegoś nam nie wstrzyknął. '''Valle: Możesz mieć racje, ale liczę, że warto spróbować wytrwać te 7 dni… Helen: Marzenie ściętej głowy… Jaya: Pomożesz nam czy nie ?! –'' spytała lekko podirytowana i chciała się zbliżyć do Helen, Valle przytrzymała ją jednak ręką.'' Helen: Niech wam będzie. Lecz ci co zostali mają znacznie lepszą broń od nas. Valle: Dokładnie wiem o czym mówisz.'' – przypomina sobie ucieczkę przed Lee i Damienem.'' Helen: '''W takim razie gdzie postanawiacie się ukryć ? '''Valle: W tej ulewie zbyt niebezpieczne jest przebywanie w budynkach.. więc może jaskinia ? Helen: Znam akurat jedną jakiś kawał stąd. Zaprowadzę was. Valle wraz z Jayą udały się w ślad za Helen. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 5, godzina 19:00 Helen: Gdzieś była ta droga do jaskinii.. Jaya: Zdaje się, że zgubiliśmy się. Valle: To świetnie.. – mruknęła przewracając oczami. Jaya: Co teraz zrobimy ? Helen: Zaraz ją znajdę. Valle: 'Cicho, coś słyszałam… ''Było słychać męskie głosy dochodzące od lewej strony. Coraz to głośniej było je słychać. '''Valle: Kryjemy się, już! Schowały się w krzaki, obok przechodziła grupa Lukaninha. Lukaninho: To już niedaleko mówię wam. Damien: Mówisz tak już od paru godzin… Lee: Może prowadzi nas na śmierć, żeby nas zabić… ? Damien i Lee spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo i wyciągnęli broń w kierunku Lukaninho. Lukaninho: Stwierdzam bunt, więc… Przygotował łuk i strzałę, którą skierował w Damiena. Lukaninho: 'Mówiłem, że już nie daleko. I nie jestem kłamcą. ''– powiedział do obojga. – W sumie jak zginą podczas przejmowania arsenału to będzie git. – mruknął w myślach. '''Damien: Jakoś ci przestaje wierzyć z godziny na godzinę. Lee: Ja też kolo. Dziewczyny, które były obok patrzyły na sytuacje w krzakach. Nagle Jayę zebrało na kichanie. Helen; Ani się… Jaya kichnęła na tyle głośno, że chłopaki usłyszały. Lee: Co to było ?! Damien: Kto tam jest ? Lukaninho: Wyłaź… Cała trójka skierowała swoje bronie w krzak.. Jaya tym razem nadepnęła na kolec, wstała i było ją widać. Jaya: Hehehe.. cześć. Pomachała do chłopaków. Valle wraz z Helen zabrały ją natychmiast i zaczęły uciekać… Lukaninho: Nie uciekniecie nam… Zaczęła się wielka pogoń i walka… Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 5, godzina 21:00 Cały czas trwa walka między Helen/Jayą i Valle a Lee/Damienem i Lukaninho… Valle: Kończy mi się amunicja… Jaya przypadkiem upada gdy dziewczyny uciekają przed napastnikami.. Valle: Jaya!!! Helen: Zostaw ją, już po niej.. Nie mamy szans z nimi. Do Jayi dochodzą Lukaninho i Damien. Lukaninho: Lee zajmij się nią. Damien: My zajmiemy się pozostałą dwójką. Lee zdyszany przybiega. Damien i Luka ruszają za Helen i Valle. Lee: Giń. Strzelił w jej głowę, umarła natychmiast. Helen: '''Uciekaj, zajmę się nimi. '''Valle: Niema mowy nie zostawię cię. Obie przystanęły i czekały na chłopaków. Ci przybiegli po chwili… Lukaninho: Widzę chcecie zginąć marnie i ułatwić nam wygraną… Damien: Gińcie!! Strzelił w obydwie… lecz Helen popchnęła Valle, że ta spadła z górki. Sama próbowała walczyć z nimi, lecz nie na długo . Parę minut później… Helen leży na ziemii z wielkimi ranami… Przybiega do tego miejsca Lee. Damien i Lukaninho stoją nad Helen. Lukaninho: Twarda lala… ale z tymi ranami długo nie pociągnię… Lee: Co z nią robimy ? – zdyszany spytał. Lukaninho: Zostawiamy.. już za dużo straciliśmy czas przez nie… Damien: Ale ja chce… Lukaninho: Głosowanie. Kto za zostawieniem jej w takim stanie ? Lee i Lukaninho podnieśli ręce. Lukaninho: Przegłosowane. Damien: Urgh… Cała trójka poszła stamtąd w kierunku groty Nolanda. Helen jeszcze dyszała… Helen: Powodzenia Valle.. – po chwili zamknęła oczy… umarła. Nr. 1: Jaya i Nr. 8: Helen – nie żyją. Zostało 5 uczestników. Tymczasem u Valle. Próbuje czołgać się obolała byle dalej od miejsca z którego spadła. Nagle wpada do jakiegoś pomieszczenia… przejście prowadzące gdzieś. Valle: Gdzie to prowadzi.. hm… Udała się w przed siebie, ciekawa na co się natknie… Nastąpił koniec odcinka. Kategoria:Odcinki Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki